Zanpakutous on Ice
by takaondo
Summary: What are these things, Ichigo? Shoes with Zanpakutous? [IchiRuki] Oneshot!


Disclaimer: Don't own bleach, and you don't want me to. Seriously.

Winter is upon us! I'm already cold as it is, so I'm not looking to forward to it... However, with cold comes inspiration! I hope you enjoy this small one shot!

-

-

-

* * *

**_Zanpakutous on Ice _**

* * *

"_There's a class trip tomorrow to the Karakura Ice Rink! Who's going?"_

"_We'll go! Isn't that right, Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_No- OUCH!"_

Kurosaki Ichigo grumbled lightly as he walked up the stairs to his room. His little sister, Yuzu, waved from her room happily. In his hands was a pair of skates- which unfortunately, was for a certain raven haired shinigami. Fortunately for his wallet, they were her size.

"My son! I heard from Yuzu that you and Rukia-chan are going skating!" His father said, popping out of nowhere. "That's so romantic! It's exactly what I expect from my own-"

"Don't twist things!" Ichigo said with a kick, sending his father down the stairs. Scowling, he walked into his room.

"Here, you can wear these for tomorrow's trip. I don't feel like handing out the cash to buy or borrow a pair." He said, tossing them lightly to her on the bed. He sat down at the desk, pulling his hands through his bright orange hair. An abnormal silence filled the room, causing Ichigo to look over with curiosity.

"Ichigo…" The pair of violet eyes were staring curiously at the skates. She tilted her head as she picked it up, a frown appearing on her face as she picked it up. "What is this?"

"Skates?" Ichigo stated, or rather asked.

"Shoes with zanpakutous?"

"You don't know what ice skating is?" Ichigo's eye brow twitched slightly. Rukia scowled lightly, crossing her arms as she put down the pair of skates. "You have a zanpakutou that's _makes_ ice!"

Rukia looked up in thought.

"So… skating on ice…" Rukia started slowly, her eyes piercing into his. "With these… shoes." She added, getting a nod from Ichigo. Her eyes closed as a content look appeared on her face.

"What a stupid thing to do."

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE AGREED TO GO!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Looking slightly affronted by his outburst, Rukia threw the nearest thing at him, which was unfortunately, the sleeping Kon. Ichigo stared at her angrily as the plushie squeaked off his face, his lips jutting out slightly.

"Midget."

"Strawberry."

Ichigo sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Angry Rukia was something he was going to mess with. He was glad she didn't decide to throw the pair of skates at him. Rukia was looking off to the side, as if contemplating something.

Her violet eyes lit up as she stared back at Ichigo.

"You can teach me how to skate tomorrow, Ichigo." Rukia said eagerly. Ichigo stared at her blankly.

"No." He replied flatly. Rukia stared back blankly.

"Fine." She said as she turned around. "I'll just ask Asano-san."

"…"

The next day, Ichigo sat on the bus, Rukia taking the seat next to him. She was talking to Orihime and the girls of the class, while he remained anti-social as he stared out the window. Dressed up in their winter clothes, her felt an oddly cold sensation as he stared at the snow. He was not looking forward to this.

"ICHIGO! HOW DARE YOU SIT NEXT TO KUCHIKI-"

With a punch and a scowl, Keigo was quiet for the rest of the trip. The scowl never left his face, even as they entered the building.

"Why do you get to partner up with Kuchiki-san!?"

"These are private lessons!"

"Ichigo, lighten up!" Rukia said brightly from the bench as Ichigo pushed Keigo onto the ice. She was trying to put on her skates while Ichigo stood at the rink entrance, watching his friends skate without worry.

"Let's get this over with." Ichigo said, as he got out onto the rink. Glancing back to the sitting Rukia, his face lighted up with curiosity. Rukia flushed lightly as she turned away.

"I need help getting up…"

"What?" Ichigo replied with a smirk. This was very amusing, at least to him. Rukia sent him a look of warning. Fighting the urge not to laugh, he held out his hand, which she gripped bashfully. Taking careful walks to the ice rink, Ichigo watched with amusement as she took her first step on the ice.

"UGH!" Rukia yelled as she gripped onto his arm. Ichigo was nearly pulled off his feet. "Wouldn't it be better to not have these stupid things under the shoes?!"

Ichigo's face reddened lightly from her proximity. Worse off was that people were already starting to stare at him. Holding her hand, he tried to pry her off.

"Come on." He said loudly, holding on her wrists. "You have to learn how to stand on your own! That's the first step!"

Rukia held on tighter.

"But I'll fall, idiot!"

Ichigo pulled her off and held her hands, scowling as she closed her eyes. She was the real idiot; after being so eager to learn... she was acting so childish.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she opened her eyes. "I'm standing!"

"No duh."

Angry, Rukia reached out to hit him, only to fall forward. Catching her by her arm, Ichigo pulled her back up. Ichigo stared at her, slightly concerned. Blushing lightly, Rukia did the only thing that she would do in a situation like that.

_**Smack!**_

"OW! What was that for!?" Ichigo retorted angrily.

"You're being a bad teacher!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo sighed, as he slowly let her go. Rukia had a strained look on her face as she tried to take a step. Ichigo had to admit, the amusement was gone.

"Alright, hold on to my hand." Ichigo said, taking her hand. She closed her eyes again as he took off with a glide, pulling her along gently. "Open your eyes Rukia. Try to copy my exact movements." Opening her eyes back up, she smiled brightly at him.

"Wow…" Rukia said as she was slowly guided by Ichigo. Rukia followed his movements, trying hard to emulate them. Skating around the ring, they saw many of their friends, who turned to stare at them. Both of them looked at their hands, noticed they were still locked.

"GAH!" They both yelled, letting go. Rukia's eyes widened as she realized she no longer had her support. She was starting to slide randomly.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled, her arms flailing. Ichigo reached out and grabbed her elbow, pulling her back to him. With a slight 'oof', Rukia had collided softly with his chest. Staring up at one another, they tried to hide the blush as Ichigo quickly pulled them back.

"L- Let's take a break…" Ichigo stuttered. Rukia nodded, as he led her to the bench. "Do you want anything?" He added, pointing to the food stand. He was still avoiding eye contact.

"A-ah… sure." Rukia replied, acting the same way. Ichigo came back with a small cup of hot chocolate, handing it over to her. Thanking him, he sat down next to her, drinking mostly in silence.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"Where did you learn to skate?" Rukia asked, breaking the silence.

"My mother." Ichigo replied. "She held my hand while skating, teaching me how to do it. She was a great teacher."

"You're still a bad teacher though." Rukia said teasingly. "I still can't skate." Ichigo glanced towards her with a slight frown. Getting back up, it changed to a smirk, as he stared down at her.

"Let's change that then, eh Rukia?" He said, holding out his hand. Rukia reached out and grabbed it, nodding. She smiled at him as he led her back to the ice rink.

_**Thud!**_

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Ichigo grabbed his stomach as he laughed hysterically. The lesson had restarted, and this time, Rukia had fallen straight on her bottom. Rubbing it painfully, and bright red in the face, she stared angrily at Ichigo. He started skating over, before she yelled at him. He stopped neatly in his tracks.

"I don't need your help!"

_**Thud!**_

"Let me do it!"

_**Thud!**_

"I can get up-"

_**Thud!**_

"MYSELF!"

"…"

_**Thud!**_

Ichigo smiled as he skated up to her. Her only response was a deathly glare.

"Rukia."

"What?" She replied angrily.

"Good luck!"

Pulling her up, he quickly pushed her, getting a small yelp of surprise. Rukia slid on the ice, holding her arms out for balance. Her face brightened as she continued to stay up as she slid along the ice. She was finally starting to do it.

"Kuchiki-san!" Mahana said, skating up next to her. "What's with that weird pose? Come on, let's play!"

"Mahana-san, I don't know _HOWWWW_-"

Mahana had twirled her around, and sent her sliding in one direction. Ichigo stared wide eyed, as she was neatly passed from girl to girl. Tatsuki caught her gently, Rukia's hair all messy from their little game of 'Rukia catch'.

"Kuchiki… prepare yourself…" She said with a glint in her eye. "This will be the fastest ride ever!"

"HA!?" Rukia yelled, as Tatsuki started to wind her up.

"Oi! Tatsuki! She doesn't know how to skate!" Ichigo yelled, running over.

"What!?" Tatsuki replied in surprise, letting go of her. She yelled as she flew towards Ichigo, his own eyes wide as she went towards him like a rocket. Clearly reminded of how he had thrown her in Soul Society, he braced for impact.

They smacked right into one another, the force sending Ichigo backwards with Rukia in his arms.

They slid…

And slid…

Until…

They landed gently in the middle of the rink.

Amber eyes opened, staring in violet ones. They blinked. Something wasn't right… Something was out of place… Something felt really… wet… Also extremely… soft…

"Ahhhhh! They're kissing!" Mahana yelled ecstatically. The entire class turned towards them with 'coos' and 'awws'. Their lips were locked with one another, their eyes widened in realization. Quickly separating, they sat on the cold floor, blushing bright red as they stared at one another. Silenced filled them, until Rukia breathed deeply, turning to stare at Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" She started softly. Her red face only got redder. Forget her image. Forget everything. Kurosaki Ichigo was going to pay. "YOU ARE SO_ DEAD!_"

Ichigo did the only thing he could- _Run like hell_.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He yelled, as she began her chase around the ice rink. They were still red in the face as their classmates stared in awe.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Ichigo couldn't help but think, even in this moment of great peril, that she, Kuchiki Rukia, was skating with much better skill and precision…

"GAHHHH!!!"

…Enough to slowly but surely, catch up to him.

"ICHIGOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

That was fun to write, I hope everyone enjoyed it! 

R R!


End file.
